The Potter family
by SeanBiggerstaffLOVER
Summary: Harry and Hermione have gratuated Hogwarts and now have a family. The story is really about their oldest son and romance between HrH. hope you enjoy
1. Unhappy Returns

Hermione stood in her sheer nightgown standing on the balcony outside the window of her bedroom in the cold hours of the morning. The wind blew through her hair and she shivered in the cold. Everyday she woke to find her bed empty, empty since her boyfriend, Harry Potter, who she lived with, had gone of to fight Voldemort one year ago. Harry and Hermione had been dating for three years, since right before they left Hogwarts. Originally Hermione had loved Ron Weasley, she even thought she would spend the rest of her life with him, but Ron had been killed when Voldemort had tried to take over Hogwarts. In the end Voldemort had been forced away from the one sanctuary magical children had left and now a war had broken out in the hidden magical world and many had gone to fight.  
  
Ron's death had brought Harry and Hermione together and made them realize their feelings for each other. Now Hermione found herself, and not for the first time either, looking out the window longingly, waiting for Harry. She longed to see him, feel his touch and hear his strong voice. Harry had insisted Hermione live far away from the magical world so that she would be safe. Hermione would have said no, but she was pregnant and agreed to keep their child safe. Hermione had given birth to their son alone, at home, and named him Ron after her departed friend and lover, Harry had agreed thinking it was fitting to name the baby after his best friend, but before Harry could meet his son Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had taken the little boy to keep him safe and Hermione was alone again.  
  
Suddenly Hermione saw something darting through the sky in the horizon. A black haired man in worn blue robs was flying towards her house in the middle of nowhere. Harry was coming home. As Harry approached Hermione stepped back through the bay windows into their room and watched as he landed his broom on the balcony and came running to her. Their lips meet for the first time in a year and Hermione felt like she would melt into him, she whimpered in pleasure and felt weak in the knees. Harry pulled his lips away and smiled at her, he had missed her so much. Hermione guided him over to the bed, lied down, and took Harry into her arms. She guided him towards him, felt his touch on her skin, and felt like she was where she belonged. Harry slowly guided Hermione's nightgown off and covered her perfect body in kisses. He stepped off the bed, undressed himself, and then rejoined Hermione on their bed. Harry entered Hermione gently and they fell into the passion that both of them had yearned for, for over a year. When Harry was spent he collapsed onto Hermione and lovingly stroked her bushy brown hair. After a time Harry's exhaustion from his long journey caught up with him and he fell asleep with his head on Hermione's perfectly flat stomach.  
  
When Harry woke up Hermione was smiling and running her fingers through his now shaggy and untidy black hair. Harry smiled back at her and, getting up and sitting next to her, asked Hermione a question that took her completely by surprise.  
  
"Hermione where is Ron?" Harry asked brightly with a sparkle in his eyes only to meet Hermione's eyes and find confusion. "What, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you know, Harry, I mean I assumed that working so close to Dumbledore you must know."  
  
"Why would Dumbledore know where our son sleeps? Hermione, I'm confused what is going on?"  
  
"You mean you don't know? Oh God how could you not know. Harry, Dumbledore came two months after he was born and took Ron away somewhere. I thought you knew Harry; he acted like you suggested that he take Ron away. Dumbledore wouldn't tell me were he was taking him, he said it was best if I didn't know where they hid him."  
  
"Dumbledore took our son away? What makes him think he has the right to do that without talking to us about it?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore thought what he did was for the best." Hermione started to say, but Harry rushed off the bed grabbed his robe, and headed out of the room. Hermione pulled on her silk robe and followed Harry's footsteps down the marble stairs and into their living room. She found Harry standing in front of a blazing fire looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't understand Albus I thought we were friends. How could you take my son away before I even had a chance to know him? Ron would have been safe here with his mother."  
  
"Harry, please try to understand. Your son is not truly safe anywhere until Voldemort is destroyed. Least of all was he safe in your home. I lost Lilly and James to Voldemort's evil. I am not going to lose you and Hermione in the same manner for the same ill. Your son is safe and happy." Hermione, who had been quietly watching and listening, now made her voice heard.  
  
"Please do not do this to me Albus. Don't keep my baby form me. I gave birth to him alone in this huge house and he was all I had since Harry left. How can you take that away from me with out even warning me?"  
  
"Hermione I thought it would be better if you didn't know. I thought if you knew you would try to protect him and in so doing keep him from being protected. There is a real danger out there facing your small son, he needs as much protection as he can get. I'm sorry if that means he has to be away from his parents and think they are dead, but that is how it has to be if Ron is going to be safe." In the end Harry and Hermione accepted the inevitable and realized that Dumbledore was right to keep Ron's hiding place a secret. In the years to come Harry and Hermione married and, once Voldemort's power were once again broken, had three other children, daughters Lilly and Marie and son Sean. But Hermione always wondered about Ron. She worried about him and loved him as only a mother could, even though she had parted from him when he was only two months old. When the war had ended Hermione had become a teacher at Hogwarts and Harry had started playing professional quidditch.  
  
~*~*~*~ Know eleven years had elapsed and Hermione was eagerly awaiting the start of the new school year. At Hogwarts Hermione taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and couldn't wait to meet the new first years - Ron would be starting school this year. Over the years Harry had led his quidditch team to four World Cups in a row and after the fourth year decided to retire so that he could spend time with his children. The oldest, other then Ron was Lilly and she was nine. Harry wanted to spend some time with her before she went off to Hogwarts. So Harry and Hermione relocated their family to a house in Hogsmead. ~*~*~*~  
  
On September first Hermione and Harry walked up to the castle with their children. Hermione needed to prepare for the Sorting Ceremony; she brought Harry and the kids so that they could all meet Ron at the same time. It was a big day for all of them. A little after the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmead station Hermione took her place at the teachers table and Harry sat with the children at one end of the Gryffindor table. As the older students started to enter the hall most of them stopped to talk to Harry about his quidditch career and why he had given it up, but son the students took their seats and waited quietly for the first years to enter. And they did, a group of very timid group of eleven-year-olds walked into the Great Hall, all huddled together. They looked around, impressed by the ceiling, scared by the faces, and slowly headed up to the high table. At the very end of the line was a skinny black-haired, green-eyed boy standing next to a tall red headed boy.  
  
AN: SO you can all guess who the black-haired boy is right, I mean it doesn't take a genius. lol. And I would assume you can guess who the red headed kid is - well at least what family he is related to. P lease read and review. Oh and if you review please, please, please, please don't say how bad my spelling is 'cause I know it's bad and I'm trying to work on it okay. Thanks. 


	2. Frist Day

AN: Thank you everybody who reviewed the first chapter, especially those people who wrote positive things. lol. To those people who commented on the fact that Harry and Hermione don't talk before they make love - the simple reason they don't talk is they don't need words, they don't say "I love you" because they already know they love each other. Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the first one - don't worry there will be more Harry/Hermione stuff, but it will also deal with Ron and his friends. After all it is impossible to have a good story with out a little bit of a plot. And this story is dedicated to the late Richard Harris who brought Dumbledore and many other characters to life for his fans during his impressive carrier. He will be missed by many.  
  
Hermione's heart jumped in her chest when she saw the black-haired boy enter the Great Hall for the first time. Ron had grown up to be very much like his father. From his untidy black hair to his emerald green eyes he was his father and like his father, Ron seemed vary skinny for his age. Harry's jaw nearly thudded onto the table when he saw his eleven-year-old son walked into the Great Hall to be sorted, as did the others who had been at Hogwarts when Harry had attended. When the Sorting Ceremony began the children tried on the Sorting Hat in alphabetical order as always. It seemed to take forever to get to the P's and then there were six other first-years with P names before they got to Ron.  
  
When "Potter, Ron" was called Harry and Hermione both held their breath. The seconds ticked away like years as the hall sat quietly waiting. Finally the hat yelled "Gryffindor" to the hall and everyone politely cheered. Harry sighed in relief, as did Hermione. During the banquet Harry and Hermione exchanged glances that said everything their hearts were feeling. Like "He has you eyes," and "I wonder if the children have figured it out." Once the banquet was finished the students filed out of the hall with the exception of two. Ron and the redheaded boy he had been standing next to before they where sorted (he too was made a Gryffindor) Rupert Weasley. They stayed afterwards to talk to Harry (oddly enough).  
  
"Your Harry Potter aren't you?" Asked Rupert enthusiastically. "You're an amazing quidditch player, why did you ever stop."  
  
"You are related to Ron Weasley aren't you?" Said Harry laughing a little at Rupert excitement. "He was as obsessed with quidditch as you seem to be. I stopped playing professional quidditch because I just wanted to spend more time with my family."  
  
"I did have an uncle named Ron, but he died before I was born. But how did you know about him?"  
  
"He was are best friend at school." Hermione said as she came over to the table and picked her sleeping son (Sean not Ron) up. "We were both with him when he died. Rupert what is you dad's name?"  
  
"My dad's name is Bill, but I don't see him often. He works a lot."  
  
"That sounds about right. Though I didn't realize he was married. Um.Rupert do you think we could talk to your friend Ron for a minute." Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Whatever." Rupert answered and walked about twenty feet away to where he couldn't hear them.  
  
"Ron, how do you know Rupert?" Harry asked trying to get his son to talk to him.  
  
"His father is kind of my uncle - in a way. I grew up in his father's brother's house, they raised me like I was theirs, but I know I'm not I mean my name is even different."  
  
"Yea I know your names different. Have you ever wondered who your parents are?"  
  
"No - I always figured they died when I was a baby, but we never really talked about them."  
  
"So your not even curious?"  
  
"Well I guess a little, but why are you even asking me this." "Because Ron - we're ." Harry started to say, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Friends of your parents - you were taken from them when you were a baby, for your own protection, but the person who hide you wouldn't tell your parents where you were so they could never go and find you. Before the school year started they asked us to talk to you. So you knew that they didn't die or abandon you."  
  
"Oh - well thank you for telling me that, but why didn't they just come and tell me themselves."  
  
"They were afraid of how you would accept them. But we will tell them what you said - they will come and visit you soon I'd imagine. You should probably get to bed though Ron you have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Alright - thank you for telling me about my parents." Ron smiled brightly at them and then disappeared through the door.  
  
"Why didn't you let me tell him?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, I just couldn't let him know he was our son, not before he knew why he didn't grow up with us. Harry which Weasley raised our son and didn't tell us?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out."  
  
~~~~~ AN: That's the end for know - I'll probably have the next chapter up a day after this one, but I just had to end this chapter here. It felt like the end to me. Please read & review. Unless you don't like it . lol. no, if you don't like it tell me why. 


	3. The Truth

AN: Told you the next chapter would be up quickly. You know I'll let you in on a little secret I never mentioned Hermione and Harry's age because I didn't want to have a mathematical error and end up looking like an idiot, but if I had to figure it out I would say they are around thirty at most thirty-two. Though I can't imagine they would be much older then that 'cause they were nineteen when Hermione had Ron and he's eleven know I would say thirty. So sit back and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Time passed vary fast during the school year as it always did and Hermione was surprised to find that it was the week before Halloween. Harry still hadn't returned, in fact Hermione hadn't seen him since he left on the first day of the school year. She had been taking care of the children and working as a full time teacher, but what concerned her the most was that he had been gone for over a month. He finally returned to her the day before Halloween with some odd news.  
  
"Well I found out who raised Ron.everyone. When he was a baby he was taken in by Molly and Arthur, they raised him like a grandson. Then he was given to Fred and George for a couple of years; while he was with them he lived over their joke shop. But for the last seven years he has been living with Percy and his wife Penelope. What was really weird was that Percy tried to convince Ron that he was his son, but Fred and George had already told him he wasn't. I tried to find Percy to ask him why, but I couldn't find him anywhere - he still works for the Ministry, but he is impossible to find. He is into some serious stuff, but I couldn't find out what." Having said all this in one breath Harry collapsed into a chair in Hermione's office and sighed.  
  
"Is that why you've been gone so long - because you were hunting down Percy?"  
  
"Basically - I mean it was easy enough to find out how our son was passed around the Weasley family, but I couldn't figure out why Percy tried to say Ron was his son."  
  
"Don't worry about it now just relax. We'll figure it out, but we don't need to know tomorrow so don't fret over it." Hermione moved behind Harry and began rubbing his shoulders, but they were soon interrupted by their daughter Lilly who burst into the office and stared yelling hysterically.  
  
" Momma - I was out in the hall and I saw Ron getting in a fight. He's hurt Mamma - he's hurt really bad and I tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop. The boy told him he was a bastard son of a mudblood and a mudblood lover. When he said that Ron jumped on him - I told him not to, but the boy played a dirty trick and got the better of Ron. Mamma I think he is really hurt."  
  
Hermione didn't need Lilly to say all that all she had to say was Ron is hurt and Hermione was out the door. As Harry ran out of the office after her he picked Lilly up and asked her where they were.  
  
"I don't know Daddy - I think they were by the charms classroom." They followed little Lilly's directions until they found Ron and another boy in a heap on the floor, both of them had been knocked unconscious and the rest of the boy who had been standing around the fight had scattered.  
  
"Can you tell whose son this is?" Hermione asked Harry as she pulled a boy with slicked back blond hair of her son. Harry's eyes got very wide as he realized his nemesis, Draco Malfoy's, son was the one who had been fighting with his.  
  
"Your kidding me." Harry gasped as he put Lilly down and then picked Ron up to carry him to the hospital wing. "Lilly, darling go look after you brother and sister." Harry said gently and his daughter disappeared up the stairs. "I didn't know that Draco was married or even had kids. Who married him?"  
  
"Some girl who didn't go to our school. Yea he has children - he has five. Three boys and two girls, but I'm sure you'll hear all about them when he comes to the castle tomorrow, he talks about them a lot."  
  
"He is coming to the castle tomorrow?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Well he will when we tell him his son is in the hospital wing for getting in a fight. But lets not worry about Malfoy now lets just get these two to the hospital wing." They did just that but Madam Pomfrey said it was best, since they were not sure what spells the boy used, to let them walk up on their own accord. Since the boys were only first years neither one of them had enough power to do any real damage. Hermione stayed by Ron's side that night while Harry went and stayed with the other children in their little apartment in the castle. Half way through the night Draco showed up vary dramatically and rushed to his son's side.  
  
"How could you let this happen Potter? You and your husband are the worst parents I have ever heard of."  
  
"Shut up Draco - I didn't ask you for you opinion and besides your son started it. He insulted Harry and I like you use to, but our son doesn't have the self-control we did, he takes action when he is insulted.  
  
"Oh and I bet your very proud of the little trouble maker."  
  
"Oh your really one to talk about being a trouble maker - there wasn't a day that went by while we were in school that you didn't make some kind of problem for Harry, Ron and I."  
  
"Well I'm not one to be nice to filthy little mudbloods." Before Malfoy could laugh Harry grabbed him around the neck from behind.  
  
"Malfoy I couldn't put up with you calling her that when she was my best friend I'm sure as hell not going to tolerate you calling her that now that she is my wife." Harry released his grip on Malfoy's neck and walked over to where Hermione was sitting to check on their son.  
  
" Don't get upset Potter I was just calling her what she is." Malfoy seemed not to fear anything not even now when Harry wasn't bound by school rules not to attack him.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy, I'm warning you." but before Harry could warn Malfoy of anything Malfoy's son Cian began to stir in his bed and Harry and Hermione look back at Ron only to realize that he was awake and holding Hermione's hand tightly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
~~~~~ AN: another interesting end to another odd chapter. I know, I know I promised more Harry/Hermione stuff, but it's coming I swear. Anyway hope you enjoyed please read and review I really want your feed back. 


	4. Confrontation

AN: Kay so people don't seem to be reviewing much which makes me feel that you don't like the story - which is fine, but even if you don't like the story tell me, tell me why 'cause for me to be a better writer I need to know what my readers think. But onto less serious stuff - I really hope you enjoy this chapter as the plot thickens.  
  
"Ha - you mean the brat doesn't even know? What a laugh." Cian said with a smirk in his voice as he came into the conversation for the first time.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron yelled at the bed next to him "this has nothing to do with you so just stay out of it."  
  
"One thing you have to learn son is that the Malfoy's have a nasty habit of getting involved in things that don't concern them." Harry said glaring at the two Malfoys and then looking back at his son.  
  
"How can you call me that when you abandoned me when I was a baby." Ron said unbelievingly - he just didn't understand.  
  
"We told you Ron you were taken from us - " Hermione said as silent tears flowed down her checks.  
  
"Yea right - why would they take me away from a quidditch player and a teacher?" Ron said not believing his own boldness.  
  
"Because your parents are goody-goodies who get involved in things that are to complicated for them." Malfoy said  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy." Harry threatened impatiently.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the famous Harry Potter who destroyed you-know-who when he was a baby?" Hermione asked turning to Ron with pain in her eyes - how could she call herself a mother when her son questioned her love.  
  
"A little, but my family never really talked about him - I think it was to painful for them to talk about him."  
  
"Well your father is that Harry Potter- and he continued to face you-know- who when he came back into the wizarding world at the age of eleven. He sacrificed his life countless times while he was at Hogwarts to defend the school, but by the time we graduated you-know-who had returned to full strength and killed our best friend Ron Weasley - your friend Rupert's uncle and the person your named after. I think that is why none of the Weasley talked about Harry - it would make them think of Ron, which would be to hard for them to deal with. Ron, Professor Dumbledore took you from my arms when you were two months old. He told me you would be safe and that most of all Harry knew and we would get you back. As much as I love Dumbledore and have excepted his decisions now he broke those promises he made to me that night. All of them except you being safe. We never wanted you taken away from us."  
  
"Why though - why didn't you try to come and find me?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't let them." Albus Dumbledore had walked into the hospital wing, or had he been there the whole time. Dumbledore did have an uncanny ability of being there whenever he was most needed. "I was not sure that Voldemort was truly gone until three months ago and by then there would have been no point in them looking for you."  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore - always the good-guy out to save the little-guy from his own stupidity."  
  
"I would be mindful of your words if I were you Draco. I allowed your son to come here, but I will have no problem expelling him. He has, in the two short months he has been here, caused more problems then you did in seven years. And indeed you should know me by now Draco, all the money in your family vault will not stop me from taking the actions that are best for my school."  
  
"We can discuss that latter Albus, I'm sure." Malfoy said with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"Ron do you fell up to walking?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I think so sir," Ron answered sitting up and starting to get out of his bed.  
  
"Good I'd like to speak to you and your parents in my office. I will deal with you and your troublemaking son soon enough Draco."  
  
AN: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to leave you wondering about what Dumbledore wants to speak to them again. I also wanted to get something up before Christmas since I haven't updated in a long time and will shipping my internet-connected computer off to be fixed tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the chapter - or are at least intrigued. I'm ganna be 18 in a month and 2 days. Oh my god I'm ganna be old. 


	5. Dumbledore's Reason

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated my story in so long, but I got working on this other story which is over twelve pages long and I've just finished the first chapter. It's called Comfort in a Friend's Arms. It really is only a love story between Harry and Hermione and it has kind of a weird premise but you guy should definitely check it out. And like I said before even if you don't like it you can still tell me what you think. Okay so on with The Potter Family. In case you forgot what was going on - since it has been so long - Ron, Harry, and Hermione were being led by Dumbledore to his office.  
  
They walked in silence. Dumbledore was walking ahead of them, still steaming about the Malfoys. Harry and Hermione were walking behind him and Ron was brining up the rear. He was staring at his newly discovered parents in disbelief. Ron had heard stories of the great Harry Potter before, mostly of his quidditch skills. He had also heard stories of Professor Potter, the wife of the champion quidditch player, from his older "cousins" who had been to Hogwarts before him. Nowhere in anything he had heard did either of them come close to mentioning that they had a son his age. These to people in front of him had loved their other children enough to protect them from evil himself. Why was he any different? Did they ever love him?  
  
Once they had gotten to Dumbledore's office he motioned for them all to sit down taking his own seat behind his desk.  
  
"Young Ron, do not blame your parents for this situation. It is all my doing. You could not ask for two more devoted parents then Harry and Hermione. They asked for news of you constantly."  
  
"But why, why did I have to be taken away and not the others?"  
  
"You were in danger no matter where you were. Voldemort greatly wanted you dead, just as he had wanted your father dead all those years. I know how much your parents loved you and how important you will one day be to our world. The only safe thing to do was to hide you away from the world. I don't want you holding this against them. You've found each other know that's what really matters. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well then, there you go. It is late I'm sure Ron that Madam Pomfrey would not object to you wondering back to your own bed tonight. You seem to have fully recovered. I will warn you; however, that fighting is not permitted in this school. Since it is your first offence I don't see the need for a punishment, particularly since Cian probably deserved it. But you didn't hear that from me."  
  
"No Professor, I heard nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"If you would be so good as to wait outside while I have a quick word with your parents." Ron nodded and walked out of the room. When the door had close Dumbledore began to speak again. "He will understand in time. We all will. Give him a while to comprehend what he is experiencing. He thought his parents were dead until you told him two months ago. Now he has faced his parents for the first time and doesn't know how to deal with it. Just give it time. It will all work itself out."  
  
"Of course you're right Professor, I had just hoped he would take it better then he has. It's so hard to see him in pain, thinking that we don't love him." Hermione was in tears.  
  
"Its all right Hermione, Dumbledore is right, he will understand in time." Harry put his arm around Hermione and they left the room. Ron was standing outside the door looking at them with Harry's eyes.  
  
"Did he really keep me from you?"  
  
"Yes Ron he did," Harry answered very seriously. "You mother and I tried desperately to find you, but we couldn't. Dumbledore wouldn't let us. He just kept telling us it was for the best, that you would only be in danger if you where with us."  
  
"But why would I be in danger with you? Wouldn't it be best form me to be raised by my parents?"  
  
"We always thought so. But Dumbledore had his reasons, he always does. I think he thought Hermione and I would be easier to find then the Weasleys. Especially if he did know you were with them." Ron didn't say anything. For a long time the three of them stood in the hall outside Dumbledore's office. Ron looking from Harry to Hermione from his mother to his father. That is until Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was well past midnight.  
  
"Ron you should be getting to bed. I know its Friday and you don't have lessons tomorrow, but you still need your rest. Come on we'll take you back to Gryffindor Tower." Ron hesitated.  
  
"Do you think that maybe, only if it's okay, I could stay with you?" Hermione's eyes lit up when Ron suggested this.  
  
"Of course you can Ron. Come on." Hermione and Harry lead Ron to the small apartment tip home they had in the castle, it consisted of three bedrooms and a very small sitting room. It was barley enough space for the five Potters as it was, but they would make do. Lily was sitting on the couch, she had fallen asleep a while ago, but it was evident that she had been attempting to wait up for them.  
  
"Lily is so sweet. Harry would you take her in to her room."  
  
"Sure Honey."  
  
"Ron that was your little sister Lily, she's nine. She sleeps in that room with you other sister Marie she's seven. You can sleep in her with your little brother Sean he's five." Hermione showed Ron into one of the apartments small bedrooms. It had two four-poster beds, like the one's in the dormitory, some how shoved into it. On had a small boy init, the other looked as if it had never been slept in.  
  
"Well - goodnight Mum."  
  
"Goodnight Son." It was all Hermione could do not to burst into tears again.  
  
AN: Hope you enjoy, please R&R 


	6. First Time As A Family

AN: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. I got kind of stuck with it, but now I know how it's going to work out so it won't take me anywhere near as long to update next time.  
  
Hermione had settled into bed and was nearly asleep when Harry crawled into bed next to her still fully dressed. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed happily.  
  
"I've missed the feeling of you in my arms." Hermione nodded her head and pushed herself backwards into him.  
  
"How was Lily?"  
  
"She woke up when I was putting her to sleep. She wanted to know what had happened."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"That she was nine and she shouldn't worry about it."  
  
"Bet she didn't like that."  
  
"Of course she didn't, she never does."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Do you think Ron will ever forgive us?" Harry moved one of his hands to Hermione's head and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Hermione, love, he will understand. He will forgive us because we didn't do it to hurt him."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"So do I. It feels so good to have the family all together."  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said brushing her hair aside and kissing down her neck.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We should have another baby." Harry said kissing Hermione's shoulder and down her arm.  
  
"I thought we agreed that four was enough." Hermione answered giving in slightly to the feel of his kisses on her body.  
  
"But if we had another baby, Ron could be a part of his new sibling's life from the beginning. If we had a girl she would be beautiful like you, with your brown eyes and soft hair."  
  
"Harry Potter I believe you are trying to seduce me and have your way with me."  
  
"And if I am?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea."  
  
"You would, you have the easy part; I'm the one who would have to carry the child for nine months."  
  
"But you're so beautiful when you're pregnant." He was now softly kissing her hand. Hermione turned suddenly and lifted his face so he was looking in her eyes.  
  
"Are you serious about this Harry?"  
  
"Of course I am. I've always thought we should have another baby and now that we have Ron with us again I think it is the right time."  
  
"Why haven't you ever said anything before now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If that's really what you want I'll give it to you in a heart beat." Harry smiled down at her.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
"Well if we're going to have another baby we should get started right away." Harry said getting out of bed. Hermione smiled at him as she watched him lock the door.  
  
"You worried that we might have an audience?"  
  
"Well just incase." Hermione nodded, there children had never walked in on them before, but there was no reason to risk ruining a perfect record, so to speak. She got out of bed, crossed the room to where Harry stood, and kissed him.  
  
"I've missed this."  
  
"So have I. Two months is too long to be away from my beautiful wife and our beautiful family." They kissed again and Harry started to get undressed. Hermione stood in her nightgown watching Harry and it seemed like he was naked in a second.  
  
"You sure are good at that." Hermione said smiling. "You know it's amazing, I spent most of my Seventh Year trying not to get pregnant at Hogwarts."  
  
"Shut up and get over here." Harry said holding out his arms. Hermione walked into his arms and let him kiss down her neck like he had earlier.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione moaned softly. Hermione's heart raced and her breathing became shallow as Harry kissed down her body. Even through the thin silk of her nightgown she could feel his soft lips on her skin. As his lip reached the top of her thigh his hand slid up her leg and he pushed her nightgown up so it rested on her hips. He kissed down the inside of her legs, Hermione was struggling to breath now; his touch was making her weak.  
  
Harry stood up, pulled Hermione's nightgown off and threw it to the floor. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his hips and positioned herself over his erection. He pulled her down onto himself and Hermione had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy and waking the children. Harry moved Hermione up and down slowly at first, her breathing was very shallow now and she was shaking with excitement and pleasure. Harry's pace quickened and Hermione was biting her lip so badly that it was painful. She wanted to scream his name.  
  
After two months apart they both climaxed quickly, Hermione stopped bighting her lips and let out a long rather loud moan that she prayed didn't carry through their apartment. Harry kissed Hermione as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and got into bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her Harry felt like he was home; next to his wife, the women he would always love. They were both exhausted and fell asleep quickly once they were in bed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Ron awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the sitting room. He dressed quickly and found his newly discovered parents sitting on the couch watching their daughters, his sisters, dancing around changing small objects at will and changing them back quickly, trying to outdo each other. Ron watched them turn books into frogs and turtles and laughed right along with them. As he laughed a face looked around Hermione and gasped at the sight of him. It was the little boy Ron had seen sleeping in the bed next to him, his little brother Sean.  
  
"Mum look," Sean said pointing at Ron. Hermione and Harry stopped laughing and turned to seen Ron who was slowly backing towards the wall.  
  
"Sean stop pointing we see him." Harry said pushing Sean's arm down.  
  
"Good morning Ron, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, alright I guess."  
  
"Well, we were waiting for you to get up before we went down to breakfast. But first, Lily, Marie, Sean this is your brother Ron. We told you about him." Hermione said, answering their unasked question.  
  
"Is he going to be staying with us now?" Lily asked standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lily don't be a brat, Ron can stay with us as often as he wants to. He is your brother." Harry said getting off the couch and heading towards the door. "She liked being the oldest. Don't worry she'll warm up to you." Harry said and then speaking in a whisper that only Ron could hear added, "she's very much like her mother at that age." Harry winked and smiled and Ron smiled back.  
  
"Can we go now? I'm hungry." Sean said hurrying to the door.  
  
"Alright darling, we're going." Hermione said getting of the couch and walking towards the door. When they were all out in the hall Hermione locked the door with a wave of her wand.  
  
"Um, Professor," Ron said and Hermione, looked at him. "I mean Mum." He quietly corrected himself.  
  
"It's alright Ron. I know this is still new to you."  
  
"Well, what should I call you?"  
  
"You can call me what ever feels right. If Mum isn't comfortable for you, you can call me Professor."  
  
"Mum is fine, I like Mum." He said quietly. Ron had always felt quite on the outside of things living with the Weasley's sure he had loved them, they were the only family he had ever known, but he knew he didn't belong there. Now calling this woman his Mum and knowing he had a family that loved him meant a lot.  
  
"Good, it will be good to here you say it, but you have to call me Professor in class. It doesn't matter if people know you're my son, but it can't look like I'm showing you favoritism."  
  
"Alright, but I was going to ask you something Mum, do you always sit at the staff table or can you sit at the Gryffindor table with me."  
  
"Usually we're all up before most of the school so we eat at the Gryffindor table, but if every one is awake I do sit at the Staff table and your father and siblings wait for the hall to empty before they have breakfast."  
  
"So it's good if we can get there early." Lily said glaring at Ron.  
  
"Lily I'm warning you, if you keep this up there'll be no flying for a month."  
  
"Sorry Dad." Lily said still glaring at Ron.  
  
"Do you fly Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I love it, it's the best." Ron answered smiling.  
  
"Well Harry it looks like that is one trait they all inherited from you." Hermione said and Harry smiled. Ron noticed that he and his father had the same smile.  
  
"Are you any good?" Lily asked skeptically as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was practically empty.  
  
"I don't know, I've never thought of it that way. I've always just flown for fun."  
  
"Tell you what Lily, we'll all go out to the pitch after breakfast and you can see who's better." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Lily has always been one for competition. A trait that is completely unique to her. Your mother and I have no idea where she gets it from."  
  
"I think it belonged to James. Something greatly encouraged by Sirius, that he got under control so that Lilly would go out with him."  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"Who are Lilly, James, and Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"Lilly and James were my parents, they were killed when I was a baby and Sirius was my father's best friend and my godfather. I only knew him for two years before he was killed."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ron said suddenly looking at his feet. Harry reached his arm around Ron's shoulder to reassure him.  
  
"It's alright Ron. I never knew my parents. Yes Sirius meant a lot to me, but over the years I've learned to accept what happened to him. I realize now that he died fighting, they way he would have wanted. I guess in the end that's all I could really hope for."  
  
"You think it's good that he died?" Ron asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"He wasn't living Ron, he was merely existing and that's no life at all. Especially not for Sirius, he wasn't the kind of man who could watch the world past by and do nothing."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You mean why wasn't he living?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's a long and complicated story. You could read about it in you mother's book if you wanted. The entire wizarding world thought he was a murderer, but he was really innocent."  
  
"Oh so he was innocent, but no one believed him."  
  
"Yes something like that, but like I said you can read all about it in your mother's book. She wrote about what happened while we were at Hogwarts. Well the major stuff anyway."  
  
"I'll have to read that sometime."  
  
"Can you hurry up and eat already so that we can get flying?"  
  
"Alright Lily, we'll stop talking now and eat." Half an hour later they were walking down the lawns of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch. Lily, Marie, and Sean all had there brooms over their shoulders. Normally children so young wouldn't have their own brooms. But the children fought over who got to use Harry's so often that Harry and Hermione purchased the brooms of their own only to be used at Hogwarts with Harry or Hermione around. When they weren't using them they were kept locked in Hermione's office. Since Ron was only a first year he didn't have his own broom so he was borrowing Harry's. Meanwhile Hermione was in Hogsmead purchasing one for Ron that she would keep in her office with the others.  
  
Ron shot up into the air the second they reached the pitch and Lily was right behind him. In no time they were doing laps around the pitch, yelling at Harry to watch them and say who was winning. Harry was busy with Marie and Sean however. They were both practicing Quidditch Marie was chasing a snitch around and Sean was practicing making catches as if he were a keeper. Hermione turned up just as Ron and Lily were declaring there race a tie. Ron zoomed down to retrieve his new broom.  
  
"Thanks Mum," he said jumping to the ground and taking the broom from her hands.  
  
"Thank your father too."  
  
"Thanks Dad, oh and thanks for letting me use your broom."  
  
"You're welcome, Son." Ron jumped onto his new broom and zoomed off again.  
  
"You guys sure do love your flying." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Yes we do. So what kind of broom did you get him anyway?"  
  
"The new Nimbus just like Lily's."  
  
"Good at least they won't fight over who has the better broom."  
  
"That was the idea."  
  
"So you want to go for a ride?"  
  
"No that's alright I'll just clime into the stands and watch you five play."  
  
"Alright suit yourself." Harry said and kissed her before flying off after Ron. Hermione climbed up the stairs to the seats and watched as Harry, Lily, and Ron flew around the pitch. Apparently Ron and Lily had put aside there differences in order to beat Harry. They were winning by a great deal, but Hermione could tell that Harry was letting them win. He had never been that slow in his life. Hermione smiled as Ron and Lily crossed the finish line in a tie.  
  
"We beat you Dad." Lily yelled as Harry finished the race half a minute later. Harry merely smiled.  
  
"You always do. I'm going to go check on Marie and Sean." Marie was still chasing her snitch around, but Sean was giving up on being keeper and had joined Hermione in the stands. They spent at least another hour flying around before Harry and Hermione agreed it was time to go inside. Ron was reluctant to give away his new broom, but Hermione insisted.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get to use it again. But you're not allowed to have one until Second Year."  
  
"But Mum we're not in school yet why can't we have ours now."  
  
"Because you can't be trusted, if I left your brooms with you, you'd be flying around the school." Hermione said as they made their way to her office.  
  
"But my Uncles told me that you were on the Quidditch team your First Year so you had your own broom."  
  
"I bet it was Fred and George who told you that."  
  
"How did you know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because Fred and George were on the team with me while they were at school and they are the tips that would tell you something like that just in case you ever had the opportunity to use it against me."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, I was on the Quidditch team and if you get on the team you will get your broom back." After they put the brooms back in Hermione's office she kissed them all goodbye and got to work grading papers. Harry took Lily, Marie, and Sean back to their apartment and Ron went to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rupert asked when Ron sat down in the seat next to him. Ron told him the whole story, from his duel with Cian, to waking up with his parents by his side and flying around with the family today.  
  
"I can't believe Harry Potter, the Quidditch player is your dad, that's so cool."  
  
"I think its cooler the Harry Potter, the man who saved the world, is my dad."  
  
"Yeah that's cool too." Rupert said with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I think that's a good place to stop it. I'll update, maybe next week I don't know I'm starting school next week so I have no idea how busy I'll be. 


	7. Twins?

AN: Sorry it took a while for me to update, but I just started school so it took me a while to get adjusted to that and then I went on vacation with my family. So hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Six weeks passed in a flash and Hermione found herself sitting in the Hospital Wing waiting for Madam Pomfrey to tell her if she was pregnant. She was sure she was, she knew she was now over a month late, but she had to know for sure before she told Harry. He had been so excited when Hermione had agreed to have another baby she wasn't going to take the chance of being wrong and getting his hopes up. Hermione had snuck to the Hospital Wing during lunch. As she started to swing her legs in nervousness Madam Pomfrey walked over to her side.  
  
"Hermione, I have to tell you that your test turned positive faster then any I've ever seen. I believe that you may be carrying mutable babies." Hermione smiled to herself. "I would like to do one final test, just to be sure." Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Hermione's abdomen and muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear. Two points of light flashed into life in front of Hermione. Then with a slow steady rhythm the points of light began to pulse, the pulsing light was joined by two strong heartbeats. The points of light grew and changed form, each becoming a small baby. Hermione began to cry happy tears, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the children faded away.  
  
"Twins?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"It would seem that way. Well you best be going, you need to eat something, and your next lesson starts soon." Hermione nodded her head smiling now through her tears. "You are happy about this aren't you?"  
  
"Happy? Oh yes I'm very happy about it, just a little overwhelmed. Well a lot overwhelmed I mean we can provide for them just fine, but I have no idea where we are going to put them during the school year."  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now run along and tell Harry. He must be anxiously waiting for the results." Hermione nodded, got off the bed and walked down to her classroom. She would tell Harry that night, once the children where in bed, and they were alone. For the next few hours Hermione couldn't stop smiling. But at dinner her pregnancy was pushed out of her mind. Hermione and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Rupert invited Ron to stay with his family over the holidays. Ron was very excited and asked if all his family could come. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. They hadn't seen any of Rupert's family since their friend Ron had died.  
  
"What's wrong mum?" Ron asked seeing the smile slip off his mothers face.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Ron; I just hoped we could spend the holidays together."  
  
"I'm sure my family wouldn't mind if you came. If you were my Uncles best friends than why shouldn't you come?" Rupert said looking desperately from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well Rupert it's slightly complicated. We haven't been near your family since your Uncle died. It was too hard for us and them." Harry said taking Hermione's hand.  
  
"But that was so long ago, I sure it will be fine."  
  
"We'll see Rupert we'll talk to your grandparents tonight, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Rupert said, smiling. They finished dinner quickly and while Ron and Rupert went back to Gryffindor tower Harry and Hermione took Lily, Marie and Sean down to Hagrid's hut so he could watch them while they visited Molly and Arthur.  
  
"Oh I'll be happy to watch 'em." Hagrid said ushering the kids inside and out of the cold  
  
"Just don't take them into the forest." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"I know, I know, they're too young for that. Not till they're at least ten."  
  
"Hagrid," Harry said warningly.  
  
"Oh I was only joking. Go along now, it's getting late."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid."  
  
"It's nothing, now go." Harry and Hermione started the short walk through the snow down to Hogsmead. Once they were outside the Hogwarts grounds they were planning on Apperating to the Barrow.  
  
"Are you sure you ready to do this?" Hermione asked squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
"No, but we have to and we might as well do it now, I mean our son is their grandson's best friend, we'll have to see them eventually."  
  
"I miss him too you know."  
  
"I know, Hermione, I know."  
  
"Come on, Harry, let's go." They were outside of the Barrow in an instant and Harry hesitated. These people had been like his parents in several ways and he hadn't seen them for years. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Molly answered it looking surprised and her face lit up when she saw who was on the other side. She hugged Harry and Hermione intern and then ushered them inside.  
  
"Arthur," she called as she closed the door. "Arthur, Fred, George, get out here now." The three of them came out of the kitchen quickly.  
  
"What?" Fred asked before he could see who was there.  
  
"It's Harry and Hermione." George said holding out his hand to Harry as his father hugged Hermione. Harry smiled to himself; apparently there was no reason for them to have worried. Once everyone had said hello Molly took Harry and Hermione's cloaks and they all head into the kitchen.  
  
"It's so good to see you." Molly said fussing about the kitchen. "Have you had dinner yet? Is there something I could fix for you Dears?"  
  
"We've already eaten, thanks Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Call me Molly."  
  
"Alright Molly."  
  
"So what bring you two here."  
  
"Well Rupert invited Ron to stay with all of you over the holidays and then he wanted us to come along, but we weren't sure what to say, since we haven't talked in so long."  
  
"So you've meet our Rupert? Reminds you of Ron doesn't he? They share a lot of personality."  
  
"Yeah they do." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Molly why didn't you ever tell us Dumbledore gave our son to you?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Molly sat down across from Hermione and took her hands.  
  
"Oh Hermione I wanted to tell you, but Dumbledore insisted we didn't, that's one of the reasons we haven't spoken in so long. I know it's hard, but no one knew we had him. It was hard to watch him grow and not tell you. But Dumbledore thought his life was in danger if he stayed with you and I, we, only wanted to protect him."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, we did the best we could." George said encouragingly.  
  
"George and I told him stories about his parents years ago when we lived over the shop."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Of course we did. He was a kid; he loved bedtime stories, so we told him all about your adventures. We made it all very heroic and told him that when it was safe you would find him again."  
  
"How could you tell him that?"  
  
"He was three Hermione, he doesn't remember those stories, but they gave him something to believe in."  
  
"You have to believe we wanted to tell you Hermione, but you know how Dumbledore is; when he wants you to do something you do it." Arthur said looking at Hermione very seriously. No one spoke for a long time. Hermione was slightly ashamed of herself for not trusting Molly and Arthur to do the right thing for Ron.  
  
"I shouldn't have doubted you or Dumbledore."  
  
"You had every right to doubt Hermione; you're Ron's mother it's your right to worry about him." Molly said reassuringly.  
  
"So, about the holidays." Harry said eager to change the subject.  
  
"Well you have always been welcome in our home, you two know that, and so is Ron."  
  
"Yes, but I don't think we're a bit overcrowded as it is. There are twenty- eight of us now after all." Arthur said counting up his family.  
  
"Plus the six of us," Harry added.  
  
"Six?" Fred said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes Fred, we have four children, including Ron."  
  
"There is no way thirty-four people are going to fit into the Barrow."  
  
"Well we could always use our house." Hermione suggested. "It's quite large actually."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Hermione; the children will love the idea of a giant sleep over."  
  
"So it's settled, we'll all be together for the Holidays. It will be wonderful." Molly said smiling and squeezing Hermione's hands. Hermione smiled back. Things were back to normal after so many years. There was another pause and then Fred and George began bombarding Harry with Quidditch questions. Apparently they had followed Harry's carrier closely. They sat there for over two hours going over what seemed like Harry's entire carrier match by match. The endless Quidditch talked put Hermione to sleep quickly. Quidditch had never been something that kept her interest. She awoke to Harry gently lifting her out of her seat.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Late, Fred and George just went home. We talked for a long time, but we should be getting home now, the kids will be worried if we stay away too long."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said sleepily wrapping her arm over Harry shoulder and leaning into him.  
  
"It was great to talk to them again, you know."  
  
"Uh hu."  
  
"I'm going to apperate now, sleepyhead, hold on tight." Hermione took hold of him and he Apparated back to Hogsmead. When they got there Harry put Hermione down and she groaned in protest.  
  
"Come on Hermione you have to walk now. We have to go get the kids."  
  
"Oh all right, but you're carrying me to bed tonight."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
It took Hermione a minute before she could stand properly and when she regained her balance they walked across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was sitting in his big armchair while Lily, Marie, and Sean slept in the bed in the corner.  
  
"How'd it go?" Hagrid asked, letting them in.  
  
"It went well, everything was fine."  
  
"Knew it would be, Molly and Arthur might have been upset at Ron's death, but there was never any reason for you not to talk for so long."  
  
"You were right Hagrid." Hermione said taking Sean into her arms while Harry picked up Lily and Marie.  
  
"Mum," Sean whispered stirring in Hermione's arms.  
  
"I'm here son, were going home now."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid, I hope they weren't any trouble."  
  
"They were as good as kids 'ill be."  
  
"Good night Hagrid."  
  
"'Night, get those kids to bed now." Hagrid said closing the door as Harry and Hermione started up to the castle.  
  
"Do you think the kids will get along with the Weasleys?"  
  
"Of course they will; there's no reason they wouldn't." Hermione smiled. They walked back through the castle quietly; Professor Snape glared at them from a dark corner, but they ignored him. Once back in their apartment Harry and Hermione put the children to bed. Hermione stood outside Sean's door, waiting for Harry. He came out of the girls' room shortly, smiling at her.  
  
"So I have to carry you to bed?" Hermione nodded as Harry crossed the room. "Do I get a reward for being such a loving husband?"  
  
"Are you asking me if you're going to get laid?" Harry smiled as he picked her up and swung her into his arms. "I suppose that could be arranged, but only if your good."  
  
"Oh I'm always good." Harry joked. "But I thought you were tired."  
  
"I'm never too tired to make love to my husband," Hermione said as Harry carried her across the living room and into their bedroom. "The father of my six children." Harry smiled at her as he placed her onto the bed. Hermione watched him go into there adjoining bathroom with out comprehending what she had said. She slid of the bed and stripped down to her underwear. She laid down on the bed and watched Harry brush his teeth. Halfway through washing his face he stopped and looked at her. Hermione could almost see his thought process.  
  
"Six?" He repeated stepping out of the bathroom. "Six? Hermione what do you know that I don't." Hermione just smiled at him. "Hermione are you pregnant?" She smiled and nodded. Harry whooped and jumped onto the bed next to her. They kissed and Harry put his hand on Hermione's abdomen where his twins were growing inside their mother.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"This afternoon, I knew already, but I went to Madame Pomfrey to be sure."  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Twins," Hermione said smiling, laughing at how happy Harry looked. They kissed again. "You amaze me Harry, you really do."  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't done anything yet?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Well," Hermione said running her fingers through his hair, "you're so happy."  
  
"I am love."  
  
"No I mean despite everything that you've seen and experienced, something so simple came make you so happy." Harry looked deep into her eyes. She could see the pain in his eyes that had built up over the years, but she could see the happiness too, the love that he had for her and their family.  
  
"It because of our children and you that I can still be happy Hermione. There are nights when I can't close my eyes with out seeing Ron or Sirius or someone else die and if I didn't have you to hold in my arms and love I would probably fall apart."  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you to Hermione." They kissed again as Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione on the bed, laid down onto the bed. Their lips broke apart as Hermione climbed on top of Harry and closed the door to their bedroom with a wave of her wand. Harry leaned up as Hermione rolled his shirt up over his head. Hermione started kissing Harry's chest and she undid her pants and pushed them and his underwear down his legs. Harry kicked them off and pulled Hermione up so he could kiss her lips. He took her bra off as she managed to slide out of her panties. Lying naked on top of Harry Hermione started kissing his neck and moving slowly down his body again. She had barely reached his chest when she felt something or other brush up against her inner thigh.  
  
"Oh aren't we anxious."  
  
"No, just enjoying myself."  
  
"As I can feel," Hermione loved kissing Harry, any and every part of his body. His hot flesh on her lips was a very erotic feeling. Hermione spread her legs slightly allowing Harry to enter her. She pushed her body down Harry's body slowly and watched the smile form on his face. Hermione could feel the same smile on her lips as she sat up, grinding her pelvis into Harry making him moan.  
  
"Ohh.Hermione."  
  
"I know what you like; I ought to after thirteen years. So you just lay there and enjoy yourself." Harry nodded, this idea worked for him. She started to grind against him slowly 'causing Harry to moan again and reach his hands out for her. Hermione took each of his hands in one of hers. She squeezed his hands lightly, lovingly letting their fingers intertwine. Hermione put his hands on her breasts and moaned as he massaged them gently. When Hermione had nearly climaxed at Harry's touch he moved his hands to her hips. She bit her lip as she began moving her self up and down. Feeling Harry inside her caused her whole body to vibrate in anticipation. Before long she was moaning, not able to stop herself as she climaxed for the first time that night.  
  
"Ohh.yes, love yes." She moaned as Harry began thrusting with her up and down motion. When Harry was spent, several of Hermione's orgasms later, he pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. He pushed her hair to one side and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you Hermione, thank you for my family."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
~~~~~ AN: Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be Christmas and then it will be about Ron for a while. I'll try to update soon. 


	8. Christmas part 1

AN: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like four months. I had no idea it had been so long since I updated, so I'll make you a deal and put up the first half now. Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry again.  
  
Oh and here is a little guide to help you keep the kids, and their parents straight:  
  
Fred & Angelina married 10 years – triplets Mary, Janessa, and Kevin 9  
  
George & Malina (a Witch from Hawaii) married 7 years – triplets Rowan, Ryan, and Rose 6  
  
Bill & Nadira (a Witch he met in Egypt) married 14 years – two; Parker 13, Rupert 11  
  
Charlie & Celina (a Witch he met in Romania) married 17 years – two; Jareth 16, Tara 13  
  
Ginny – four; Milo 9 & Storm 7 from her first marriage. Twins Sonia and Jenna 3 with her boyfriend of four years Daniel (a muggle she met at a party)  
  
Percy & Penelope don't have any children  
  
FYI: Harry and Hermione's house was a muggle mansion that's had a magic remodel. Like the house had a large garage, but since they don't have cars they turned it into a place for the kids to fly around in safely without being seen.  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm glad you liked the last chapter and again really sorry about the wait.  
  
Christmas was a week away and twenty-eight people and their baggage were shuffling around Harry and Hermione's three story house trying to find room. The children were sharing rooms. Not including Harry and Hermione's children, there were seven girls and seven boys.  
  
Sean was sharing his room with George's sons Rowan and Ryan, they and their sister were six, only a year older then Sean. George's six year-old daughter Rose and Ginny's 7 year-old daughter Storm were staying with Marie. Mary and Janessa, Fred's 9 year-old daughters were put in Lily's room. Kevin, Fred's 9 year-old son, Milo, Ginny's 9 year-old son, Parker, Bill's 13 year-old son, and Rupert where in Ron's room, which Harry and Hermione had kept for him, hoping he would come home soon. Tara, Charlie's 13 year-old daughter, was sharing one of the guest rooms with Sonia and Jenna, Ginny's three year old twins who she loved to take care of. Jareth, Charlie's 16 year-old son, had a room to himself since he was the oldest and had no other place to go. Their parents all had rooms to themselves. The house had five guestrooms and four rooms, like the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, which would become what ever you needed them to be. Just enough space for everyone.  
  
While the children played in the large snow covered yard, the oldest watching the youngest, and getting to know each other, most of the adults were unpacking. Hermione, Ginny, and Ginny's muggle boyfriend Daniel were standing in the kitchen, watching the children out the windows.  
  
"So can I make you some coffee or something Ginny?"  
  
"Oh no thank you, I shouldn't have caffeine right now." Hermione looked at Ginny who was unconsciously rubbing her lower abdomen. Daniel wrapped his arms around Ginny's waits and their fingers intertwined. Hermione lifted her eyebrows suspiciously and Ginny smiled.  
  
"You as well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"About two and a half months along. You?"  
  
"Almost two."  
  
"Why is it that the two of us – the ones with the largest families are the ones crazy enough to have more kids?" Ginny asked turning towards the window again and watching the children play.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we're just the lucky ones." Ginny laughed lightly. "Does the family know?" Hermione asked almost sure she knew the answer.  
  
"No, it's too early."  
  
"I agree, I haven't told anyone yet either, except you."  
  
"Well I say we tell them all on Christmas, since we're all together again. It will give us more to celebrate."  
  
"That would be perfect Ginny."  
  
"I've missed having you around Hermione."  
  
"I've missed you too; it will be nice to have my best friend back." Ginny smiled. They were just settling down at the table when a voice floated into the kitchen.  
  
"Mummy!" Ginny looked over instinctively.  
  
"That's Sonia, I'll be back." She walked to the back door, looked out, and shook her head. "I love them but I'm not going out that without some kind of protection," pulling out her wand she added, "accio jumper." A heavy jumper came flying from the front room. Ginny put it on and walked out the back door. Hermione and Daniel sat uncomfortably across the table from one another for awhile before Daniel spoke.  
  
"Hermione I know I haven't known you long, but can I ask you something?" Daniel asked nervously.  
  
"Daniel if you're going to propose I would have to say yes, only if my kids can visit us on the weekends." Daniel laughed easing the tension that had built up between them. "Sure ask away."  
  
"You seem to know Ginny well and she speaks of you highly."  
  
"I haven't seen her in several years, but she was one of my best friends while we were at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you when you thought would be the best time to give her this." Daniel reached into his pocket and withdrew a small ring box. He handed it to Hermione and she opened it. Inside was an antique ring with a large center diamond and one smaller pink diamond on either side.  
  
"Daniel this is beautiful."  
  
"I hope she'll like it. The pink diamonds represent our twin daughters." Daniel said as Hermione handed back the ring and he slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
"I know she'll love it." Hermione said smiling at him, but then something occurred to her and her smile faltered. "Milo and Storm aren't your children are they?"  
  
"No, Ginny was married to a wizard named Glen. After Ginny had Storm he started hitting her, Ginny not Storm, apparently he never wanted a daughter."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"Yes it is, but Ginny was strong, she left him when Storm was a little over six mouths old. She and I have been dating for the last four years. I know I love her and she loves me, but I've been reluctant to ask her because I know she has problems trusting. I just want it to be perfect."  
  
"Daniel I'm sure she'll say yes and it'll be perfect no matter when you ask her."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Hermione smiled as Ginny came back inside followed by the kids. They were muddy and covered in snow.  
  
"It just started snowing again. Sonia wanted to show me the snowman she had made." Ginny used her wand to dry them off and sent them all to their rooms to get changed.  
  
"We need to wash those cloths, Tara will you help them?" Ginny asked motioning to Sonia and Jenna.  
  
"Sure Aunt Ginny." Tara said taking them each by the hand and leading them to their room. As the kids piled out of the kitchen Ginny pulled off her jumper and sat down at the table next to Daniel. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"That lot is a lot to take care of." Ginny said after a long pause. Hermione and Daniel laughed.  
  
"Yeah they are." Hermione said getting up from the table. "Well I'm going to go find my husband. I'll see you two later." Daniel smiled at her as she left, he know that she was giving them sometime alone. Hermione walked out of the kitchen, but didn't really go anywhere. She stood just outside the door listening.  
  
"You know, in most circles this would be considered eavesdropping." Harry whispered coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. "So what are we listening to?"  
  
"I just want to hear if he's asking her what I think he's asking her." Harry thought about that for a second, but decided he didn't want to know what it meant. Harry was silent just long enough for Hermione to hear Daniel mention spending the rest of his life with Ginny. Having heard what she was listening for Hermione took one of Harry's hands and led him away from the door.  
  
"So what exactly were we just listening for?"  
  
"If I was right you'll probably find out tonight."  
  
"I hate it when you keep me in the dark like this." Hermione stopped and looked at him. For a second Harry thought she was going to explain herself, but she didn't. She kissed him and then started walking down the hall.  
  
"You know that's not always going to work." Harry said catching up to her.  
  
"It has for the past thirteen years. Why would that stop now?" Harry didn't respond. He knew she was right. When they reached the top of the stairs Harry scooped Hermione into his arms.  
  
"Have I told you today that I love you?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't hear it again."  
  
"I love you." Harry said kissing her softy  
  
"I love you too." Hermione said when their lips broke apart. Harry put Hermione back on her feet and she smiled at him. "I love it when you do that."  
  
"Do what kissing you?" Harry asked kissing her again. "Or sweeping you off your feet?"  
  
"Both." Hermione said taking Harry's hand and leading him to their bedroom. Harry closed the door behind himself. Hermione kissed him and let one of her hands slid up under his shirt.  
  
"But dear what if someone hears us?" Harry asked slyly raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Don't give me that look. This is my house and no one is going to stop me from doing what I want in my house. And what I want is to make love to my husband. To show him how much I love him." Harry didn't argue, but why would he? He kissed Hermione, lifted her into his arms again and carried her to their bed.  
  
That night as they sat down to dinner Hermione noticed a ring on Ginny's left ring finger. She nudged Harry in the side and pointed to the ring.  
  
"So that's what you were eavesdropping on." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well Daniel already told me he was going to ask her, I was only listening to see if he was asking her then."  
  
"So it doesn't count as eavesdropping if you know what the people are talking about?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"If you say so," Harry said rolling his eyes at her. Over dinner the men talked about Quidditch and the women tried to stay awake. Even Daniel was rambling on about games and players. Apparently over the years the Weasley boys had adopted Daniel as a younger brother and taken him to several games.  
  
"You know boys," Molly said after an hour, "there are other things to talk about."  
  
"Yeah but how many chances are we going to get to have this kind of conversation with a professional Quidditch player." Bill said excitedly.  
  
"Anytime you got together with Harry I would assume. But you'll only have this one chance to congratulate your sister on the day she got engaged." Everyone at the table turned suddenly to Ginny and she, while blushing brightly, held up her left hand so they could see the ring. Her brothers all cheered. Congratulations were said by everyone and Ginny continued to blush.  
  
The wedding was talked about by everyone for a while. But eventually the conversation split in two, the women talking about Ginny's wedding and the men talking about Quidditch again. Slowly the children left the table, growing tired of the adult's conversation.  
  
When dinner was over and the table was cleared Harry and Hermione and went into the living room where Percy and Penelope were sitting, apparently waiting for them. Harry and Hermione sat down on a couch facing the people who had tried to clam Ron as their own.  
  
Harry looked at Percy and Hermione squeezed his hand to keep him quite. Harry and Hermione had talked about what they were going to say to Percy and Penelope. While talking about it they had decided that the best way to deal with it was not to yell. They were both surprised when Percy brought it up.  
  
"Harry, Hermione I feel I owe you an explanation." He paused possibly expecting them to say something, but they stayed silent and he pressed on. "I know you know that Penelope and I raised Ron for most of his life and I know you know I tried to tell him he was my son. That happened when he was four and I regret it deeply now. When I told Ron that, Penelope and I had just found out that we can't have children; I was drunk and stupid. I thought your son was a way to have a child of our own. I never thought of what it would do to Ron or what would happen when he was reunited with you. I hope you can eventually forgive me for being so stupid."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded. She knew what he was thinking, 'should we forgive him?' She thought they should. Harry got off the couch walked over to Percy and held out his hand. Percy stood up, with a look of doubt in his eyes, and reached for Harry's hand. They shook hands and Harry smiled at him.  
  
"We forgive you Percy, I'm sure we've all done things we regret. Other than that you raised our son well and we have to thank you for that." Harry let go of Percy hand and turned to Hermione. She smiled at him and got off the couch.  
  
"You handled that well," Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"We'd better go check on the children, goodnight Percy, goodnight Penelope." Harry said taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight." Penelope and Percy called after them.  
  
"You know they really are nice people." Hermione said squeezing his hand encouragingly.  
  
"I know that's why I forgave him."  
  
"You did the right thing."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"They did raise him well, he's a good kid and I guess, in the end, there's no real harm done."  
  
"He is a good kid." Harry said thoughtfully. "But it makes me wonder, is he good because they raised him."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said stopping him halfway up the stairs and looking into his eyes. "He's our son, he's a part of you and a part of me and that's why he is who he is. I mean think about it, if Percy had had an effect on who Ron is do you think he would have fought with Malfoy's son?" Harry smiled at her and kissed her gently.  
  
"You're right. Percy would never condone such violence."  
  
"Tell me the truth Harry, you were pleased when Ron got in the fight, weren't you?"  
  
"Only a little, I mean I was worried when I saw he was hurt, but the fact that my son knocked a Malfoy unconscious made me proud."  
  
"I thought so. Now come on lets say goodnight to the children so we can get to bed." They went to each room in turn, whispering their goodnights to their sleeping children. After they had said goodnight to Sean, who's room was at the far end of the house Harry took Hermione's hand and they Apparated to their room. Once in their bedroom Hermione kissed Harry passionately, her left hand running up his check lightly and through his scruffy hair.  
  
"You wait here, I'll be right back." Hermione said when their lips broke apart.  
  
"I can do that." Harry said softly watching Hermione walk away. "I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave." He whispered to himself. Harry took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor as he walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed in his pants waiting for Hermione. After about fifteen minutes Harry heard the dressing room door open and turned towards it.  
  
"Wow." Harry said softly to himself as he looked at Hermione. She stood in the doorway wearing a form fitting silk negligee. It was soft pink in color and slightly see-through. It had long slits up either side that ended just above her hip and the round crest of her breasts where visible in the low cut front. Her hair was softly curled and lying gently on her shoulders.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Is this new?" Harry asked motioning to what she was wearing.  
  
"Yes it is. I noticed a few days ago that I was starting to show, just ever so slightly, and decided I should feel sexy while I still could." Hermione said walking over to Harry. He placed his hands on her abdomen where a slight bump was beginning to form. Hermione had always started showing early when she was pregnant.  
  
"Hermione, you'll always be sexy." Hermione took Harry's hands, pulled him off the bed and kissed him.  
  
"That's why I love you," Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry slid his fingers under the spaghetti straps on Hermione's shoulders and pulled the slowly down her arms. Once the fabric was pulled over her breasts Harry let go of the straps and the negligee floated softly to the floor. Hermione got on the bed and slid backwards towards the headboard. Harry stripped off his pants, got onto the bed and made his way over to his wife. Kneeling in front of Hermione he touched the soft curls lying on her shoulders and stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"I love you." He whispered softly in her ear before he began pressing his lips softly against her neck.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione stammered softly before inhaling sharply. Harry hand just enveloped one of her nipple in his lips. He kissed her nipples, sucking on them lightly, causing Hermione to moan loudly and grip at Harry's back. Harry started kissing further down her body. She melted at the feel of his kisses and Harry slid her down the bed, so that she was lying down instead of sitting up. Harry slid his hand up her inner thigh and her legs spread almost as if commanded.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione gasped as Harry moved himself over her and his erection brushed against her. That simple action sent a thrill through her body. She moaned again as he gently entered her. Hermione pushed her hips up to meet his and they both moaned happily. They created a fluid motion, meeting their hips together and pulling away again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's back and pulled him towards her. She held him tight and thrust her hips sharply upwards. She and Harry yelled softly with pleasure as they came in each others arms. Harry kissed her softly on the forehead and then passionately on the lips.  
  
"I do love you Harry." Harry smiled and moved to one side of her body. He was lying with his head on her chest, she was stroking his hair lightly, and he was rubbing one hand along her inner thigh.  
  
"I love you too Hermione, more than anything."  
  
"So there is something I haven't told you." He looked at her with a fear behind his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh no I'm fine, love. I'm fine and the babies are perfect. No what I was going to tell you was about Ginny." Harry settled his head back on her chest.  
  
"Some thing else you innocently overheard?"  
  
"No, Ginny told me this."  
  
"So what's new with Ginny, other than her engagement?"  
  
"She's pregnant and..."  
  
"With Daniel's child?"  
  
"Don't sound so shocked; Ron wasn't exactly born in holly wedlock was he?"  
  
"I wasn't judging I was just surprised."  
  
"Anyway – the other thing I was going to say was, we talked about it and since her family doesn't know she's pregnant and they don't know I'm pregnant we were going to tell everyone on Christmas."  
  
"I don't get a say in this?"  
  
"Well if you don't think it's a good idea we don't have to say anything."  
  
"No love, I think it's a great idea, it would just be nice to be asked."  
  
"Do you want to feel included?" Hermione asked in a mocking voice.  
  
"Yeah, it makes me feel special."  
  
"You know what makes me feel special?" Hermione asked seductively.  
  
"What would that be?" Before she could respond Hermione felt an upset rumbling in her stomach. She jumped from the bed leaving Harry on his back and ran to the bathroom. Harry didn't need to follow her to now what was happening. For some reason, during this pregnancy Hermione's morning sickness was happening at night; sometimes very late at night. Harry got off the bed and went into the bathroom after her.  
  
Their master bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub, a two person shower, a top- of-the-line toilet and two sinks with a large marble counter in-between. She looked up from her position in front of the toilet bowl and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said weakly.  
  
"Don't be." Harry said picking up a hair clip from the counter and walking over to her. He lifted her hair off her shoulders, pulled it back, and pinned it up.  
  
"I hate this throwing up." She said flatly standing up. "Your twins are trouble makers already; they're going to keep me up all night with this."  
  
"Well you were only sick for a few weeks with Sean, maybe the twins will be the same way."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Day was just braking when the twins woke them up again. Hermione was bent double over the toilet and Harry was looking on sympathetically.  
  
"I really do wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Getting up with me is a sweet thi..." Hermione put her head down again and Harry looked away. When she was sure this sick spell was over Hermione got off her knees and walked over to the sink where Harry was sitting. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a horrible face.  
  
"What was that look for?" Harry said lightly stroking the hair that had fallen out of the clip.  
  
"My face is flushed, I feel hot, and I look horrible." Harry let her wash her face and brush her teeth before he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  
  
"You never look horrible, never." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him back. Harry slid back on the counter-top and Hermione climbed up over him.  
  
"I love you." Hermione breathed when their lips broke apart. Harry smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to his. Her body on his made him grow hard and within seconds he was inside her. She pushed herself up and he pulled her bake down. They formed a rhythm of movement that had them both moaning in pleasure. Hermione's body became suddenly tense and she screamed out Harry's name as he came inside her. Breathing heavily Hermione fell forward into his arms and he held her tight.  
  
"Well if anyone was still sleeping they're awake now." Harry said jokingly stroking her hair. Hermione laughed and kissed him. When there lips broke apart she got down off of him, crossed the room, and turned on the shower. Hermione looked over her shoulder suggestively as she stepped under the water. Harry raised one eyebrow as if in surprise, jumped down from where he was sitting, and followed her.  
  
AN: I'm really busy right now, but I promise I'll make time to work on this story. I feel so guilty for not updating. I got distracted by other ideas and got stuck and...well...sorry. 


	9. Christmas part 2

AN: I thought it would be a good idea to put the little family tree thing up again.

Fred & Angelina married 10 years – triplets Mary, Janessa, and Kevin 9  
  
George & Malina (a Witch from Hawaii) married 7 years – triplets Rowan, Ryan, and Rose 6  
  
Bill & Nadira (a Witch he met in Egypt) married 14 years – two; Parker 13, Rupert 11  
  
Charlie & Celina (a Witch he met in Romania) married 17 years – two; Jareth 16, Tara 13  
  
Ginny – four; Milo 9 & Storm 7 from her first marriage. Twins Sonia and Jenna 3 with her boyfriend of four years Daniel (a muggle she met at a party)  
  
Percy & Penelope don't have any children

enjoy

"Do you think we bought them enough stuff?"  
  
"Oh, but it's Christmas and we only spoil them once a year." It was early Christmas Eve, Penelope, Percy, Molly, and Arthur had gotten the kids out of the house, and everyone else was wrapping gifts.  
  
"This is ridiculous; I'm never buying them anything ever again." Fred said trying to pry a stubborn piece of tape off his finger.  
  
"You don't mean that." His wife said helping him with the piece of tape and handing him another gift to wrap.  
  
"What is this anyway?" Fred said holding up the thing Angelina had just passed him; it looked a bit like a rat with wings.  
  
"It's a model of a Peruvian Vipertooth dragon for Jareth. You should know this Fred, you bought it for him."  
  
"I did?" Fred said and then looking at it closely remembered. "Oh yeah I did, I just hope he likes it."  
  
"He will; he loves magical creatures." Celina said smiling, "just like his father."  
  
"He's top of his year in Care of Magical Creatures." Charlie said proudly.  
  
"So remind me why we're doing this by hand?" Fred asked struggling with the tape again.  
  
"I didn't think it would be a very good idea for the eleven of us to be in close proximity casting wrapping spells. We could have wound up wrapping each other instead of the gifts." Hermione said wrapping a doll for Sonia.  
  
"And we were doing this by magic Daniel wouldn't have been able to help."  
  
"Don't joke about something like that Ginny, I would hate to miss out on all this fun." Daniel, Fred, and George laughed.  
  
"Right, that's it, you're not allowed to hang around with Fred and George anymore."  
  
"How dare you insinuate that we have been a bad influence?" Fred asked sounding very affronted.  
  
"If anything we've helped young Dan here reach his potential." Daniel smiled, leaned over, and kissed Ginny.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Sure suck up now." Daniel winked at her, "Oh I love you too."  
  
"Isn't that just precious." Fred said rolling his eyes. Ginny chucked a couch cushion at him and it hit him in the head. Everyone laughed at that even Fred.  
  
"What are they doing, waiting for Santa Clause?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around his wife and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I think it's sweet." Hermione replied. It was several hours later and the children had decided that they would sleep in sleeping bags in the front hall around the tree.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"It's like a giant slumber party."  
  
"I wouldn't know – I never had one of those."  
  
"Neither did I, I never really had any friends until you and Ron."  
  
"I'm glad our children have the Weasley's to be friends with."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Let's go to bed love."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, let me just take care of something in the kitchen."  
  
"Do it tomorrow."  
  
"It'll only take a minute." Harry gave her a look, but didn't argue any further. She was back inside of a minute holding something behind her back.  
  
"What have you got there?"  
  
"Never you mind. Now lead on, you were after all the one anxious to get to bed."  
  
"You're up to something."  
  
"It's entirely possible."  
  
"Goodnight all of you – behave." Hermione said as she and Harry ascended the stairs. Calls of 'goodnight mum' and 'goodnight Mrs. Potter' followed them up the stairs as they went to their room.  
  
"So," Harry said rising an eyebrow at Hermione as she shut their bedroom door behind them.  
  
"Okay so I am up to something – here," Hermione handed him a small box, "it's you Christmas present, but I thought you might want to open it in private." Harry looked at her suspiciously and opened the box. Inside was a chain with what looked like a pair of wedding rings.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked pulling the necklace out of the box and examining the rings.  
  
"They were your parent's rings."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Lupin found them for me. He didn't say where he found them and I didn't ask."  
  
"Was he sure?"  
  
"Yes, he remembered the inscriptions they had put on the inside. They both say 'I love you more then yesterday, but less then tomorrow' and Lily's has your initials, James had them added after you were born. Harry looked closely at the inside of the rings and saw the words glittering back at him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he put the chain around his neck and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.  
  
"This is the most wonderful gift you could give me."  
  
"I thought it would be nice for you to have something of theirs. I mean I know you have you're father's invisibility cloak, but these belonged to both of them – it's a part of the life they had together."  
  
"I love you." Harry said kissing her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"It doesn't bother you that you're husband cries?"  
  
"Not at all – I think it makes you a stronger person."  
  
"Nice of you to put it that way."  
  
"You think crying over your parents is a weakness?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's not love, I promise it's not." They both went into their dressing room to change and got into bed. Harry wrapped his arms around her, placed his head next to hers, and started to cry silently into her hair. Hermione stroked his arm supportively.  
  
"It's just hard sometimes. Seeing our family, it makes me wish I had brother and sisters growing up or just parents even."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have given you the rings."  
  
"No love, like you said now I have something that belonged to both of them. But I wish they could be here to see us and their grandchildren."  
  
"I'm sure they see us Harry and I know they're proud of you." Harry pulled her closer to him. His tears had stopped and now he just wanted to hold Hermione tight.  
  
"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Ginny whispered to Hermione as the two of them hurried around the kitchen getting coffee and breakfast ready while the children started in on their gifts. Hermione had told Ginny about her gift to Harry.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Harry's always had a soft spot about his parents, which is understandable, and now he has something of theirs."  
  
"That's what I thought – that's what gave me the idea. I'm just glad he liked it."  
  
"Is he wearing them?"  
  
"Yes, he didn't even take them off when he took a shower this morning."  
  
Out in the front hall the children were amerced in a pool of gift wrap; ribbons and bows flying in every direction. Every few moments there was a random thank you to the gift givers. After thirty minutes the gifts were all unwrapped.  
  
"I think that is the fastest I've ever seen gifts be unwrapped." Harry said looking at the mess that the front hall had turned into.  
  
"Should we make the announcement then?" Hermione asked leaning over to Harry to talk to Ginny.  
  
"I'm ready if you are."  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Hermione called and the din of conversation quieted and everyone looked at her. "I have a little announcement to make and so does Ginny."  
  
"You want to go first?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me – since both announcements are the same."  
  
"I guess I'll start then. Daniel and I are going to be having another baby." Everyone cheered and looked at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Harry and I are having another baby as well – actually we're having twins." Everyone cheered again.  
  
Everyone cheered except one person, Ron. He had barley come back into his family and now they were having another baby. Where did that leave him?AN: Well this turned into a fun little chapter about snippets of their lives. I'll try to update soon. As you might have guessed from the last paragraph the story is switching to Ron's perspective.  
  
**Malfoy vs Potter** – I'm glad you love the story. Hope you enjoy this update as well  
  
**Taylor Bunting** – The centered around Ron thing is coming, it'll probably be his pov for the rest of the story, but I don't know yet – glad you enjoyed the update  
  
**Myman-harry526** – thanks  
  
**Hp-gurl88** - : )  
  
**Madskillzpro** - thanks 


	10. Am I Not What You Wanted?

AN: This is just a short little transition chapter going from the Hermione/Harry perspective to the Ron perspective. It also deals a little bit about how he feels about the new twins, but more of that will come later.

Ron waited until everyone's attention was on his mother and his aunt Ginny before he left the front hall. He ducked into the kitchen and the headed towards the back stairs. He couldn't escape the horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had they meant to have another child or was this a happy accident? Were they trying to push him back out of their lives? Had he not been the son they wanted? Were they tired of him so soon?  
  
Before he realized it Ron had reached his room, but he didn't stop there. He walked past his room to the third floor. Once on the third floor he ducked into a quiet room had had found a few days before. It looked as if it was a room where they keep old furniture and toys. It was definitely a store room. If they came looking for him they probably wouldn't look for him here.

"Where did Ron go?" Hermione asked Harry once the congratulations had all been said.  
  
"He disappeared into the kitchen once you made our little announcement."  
  
"Do you think he's upset?"  
  
"It did seem like it."  
  
"Let's go talk to him."

Apparently his hiding place wasn't as good as he though because he had barely been sitting there for ten minutes, getting more and more worried, when he heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened and his parents walked in.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called. The room was dark and Ron was sitting in a particularly shaded corner.  
  
"I'm here." Ron said walking out of the corner and plopping down on an old sofa.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked sitting down next to his son. Ron didn't answer.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked take the seat on Ron's opposite side.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There's no reason to be moody, Ron. Are you upset about the baby?"  
  
"No." Ron said shortly. Hermione looked quizzically at Ron and could tell instantly that he was lying. He lied just like his father.  
  
"Why are you upset Ron?"  
  
"Am I not the son you wanted?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Am I some kind of disappointment?"  
  
"Of course not Ron. Why would you think that?" Again Ron didn't answer.  
  
"Because of the baby?" Harry offered.  
  
"Yes," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Oh Ron, you're a wonderful son. It's been a joy to have you back in our lives."  
  
"Then why are you having more children?"  
  
"Because your mother and I wanted more children, neither of us had brothers or sisters and we both wanted large families. We decided to have another child now, though it turned out to be twins, because you are part of our lives again. Now you can be a part of your new sibling's life from the beginning."  
  
"I didn't think of it that way." Hermione reached over, hugged Ron, and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Don't ever think we don't love you or want you in our lives. There wasn't a day that went by we didn't worry about you." Ron smiled.  
  
"Thanks mum - dad."

AN: Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed, but hey you can tell me yourself by reviewing ; ) In the next chapter we'll be back at Hogwarts and living through Ron's eyes – well sort of. It'll probably be up in a couple of weeks.  
  
**Myman-harry526** – I really liked how the scene turned out between Harry and Hermione, I'm glad you liked it too. : )  
  
**LisaBlack1** – here's your new chapter to read  
  
**Malfoy vs. Potter** - : ) 


	11. Good Fortune, Bad Fortune

School started again in the beginning of January and Ron was quite busy with his studies. He had his father's looks and athletic skill, but his mothers mind and love of learning. The best news for him came on a Monday afternoon a month after their return. Ron and Rupert were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Jareth came into the room followed closely by Tara and Parker. They were all looking exhausted and depressed. The exhaustion was understandable. They had been at Quidditch practice. Jareth was the team captain and keeper. Parker and Tara were the team beaters.  
  
"Why so glum?" Rupert asked as his brother took a seat next to him.  
  
"We're out."  
  
"Out of what?"  
  
"The Quidditch cup, unless we can find a seeker worth his snuff by Saturday's match against Ravenclaw." Jareth said thudding his head down onto the table. His head was quickly joined by Tara's and Parker's  
  
"Why what happened to Wood?" James Wood, son of Oliver Wood, was a seventh year student and an excellent Quidditch player like his father.  
  
"We're not entirely sure. One minute he's chasing the snitch the next he's on the ground screaming in pain. Pomfrey sent him to St. Mungo's but she won't tell us what the problem is."  
  
"All she told us was that he won't be coming back to school anytime soon."  
  
"We were this close to winning the cup." Jareth said holding up his hand showing his thumb and forefinger less then a millimeter apart.  
  
"Are you even going to bother with tryouts?" Rupert asked.  
  
"What's the point? We'll never find someone good enough who could learn the right moves in a week."  
  
"Ron's good enough." Jareth, Tara, and Parker all looked up at him.  
  
"Why didn't we think of him before?" Jareth asked looking at his sister and cousins. "If he's anywhere near as good as his father, we're saved." Ron looked quite frightened as they all turned to face him. There was a desperate look in Jareth's eye that scared him.  
  
"Look – I've never played a game before."  
  
"Doesn't mater – your dad won his first game and he had never played before."  
  
"Yeah, but he had practiced with the team for a few months."  
  
"But you've been flying and playing with us since you were little. You've got years more experience then he had at your age."  
  
"I don't know –"  
  
"Come on Ron, your family, help us out."  
  
"But what if I'm rubbish?"  
  
"You won't be and if your rubbish it'll be our fault because we recruited a seeker without any experience, but you won't be rubbish. Your Harry Potter's son – you'll be great." Ron still looked doubtful. "Come on Ron – at least come to practice tomorrow. Give it a shot."  
  
"Alright," Ron said slowly and then despite himself he smiled brightly. He did love flying and everyone who watched him said he was good at it. He would have a chance to live up to the Potter Quidditch name.  
  
That night he went to his parent's apartment to tell them. His dad beamed at him when he heard the news.  
  
"That's brilliant son. You'll be a third generation Seeker." His father said brightly. "But you can't play on the broom we gave you that's no where near up to snuff."  
  
"It's a good broom Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but not good enough for team play."  
  
"So what broom is he going to ride?"  
  
"He could use my old Firebolt or we could get him his own." Despite that fact that the Firebolt came onto the market seventeen years ago it was still the best broom available. Harry, who had received his as a gift from his godfather shortly after they became available, had been flying the same one for years. It was reliable and unlike some older models it didn't slow with time. Every broom manufacture in the wizarding world had tried to replicate and/or out due the Firebolt, but none had succeeded.  
  
"You mean, I could actually fly the broom that won four Quidditch cups and four World cups!"  
  
"I was only on the team for three Quidditch cups wins, but yes that is what I mean. Unless of course you want your own."  
  
"No riding yours would be cool."  
  
"But then what will you ride Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh my flying days are over." Harry said with a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry. You'll fly again – you'd fly every day given the chance. We'll give Ron your Firebolt and we'll get you a new one. Then we can give Ron's old broom to the school's collection or we can keep it for the younger ones."  
  
"If you insist love," Harry said with a wink to his son. "Well let's go get that Firebolt for you son."  
  
"Sounds good." Ron said following his father out of the family apartment. Apparently Harry's Firebolt was kept in Hermione's office along with his children's brooms.  
  
"We have to keep it away from the apartment so Lily won't be able sneak out with it," Harry explained. "Your sister can be very crafty when it comes to getting what she wants. Once she used my invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map to sneak sown to the kitchen and steal food when we sent her to bed without dinner."  
  
"So you still have the Map?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah – I have to keep it hidden now, especially since Lily discovered how to read it with out a wand." Harry answered without really thinking and then looked at Ron suspiciously. "How do you know what the Marauder's Map is?" Ron gave a mischievous grin that reminded Harry of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Fred and George told me about it before I came to school. They also told me about your invisibility cloak."  
  
"Something for me to pass on to you, but not till you're a bit older. Your mother would strangle me if I gave them to you when you were eleven. Well – she'll probably be angry with me no matter when I give them to you - very into rules your mother is, but I think she'll be a bit more forgiving if I wait a few years."

"Your dad actually gave you his Firebolt! That is so cool! You'll do so well on Saturday."  
  
"The broom will do well – that's no guarantee that I won't screw up."  
  
"Stop being so hard on yourself mate – you'll be brilliant." It was Tuesday night and Rupert was walking Ron down to his first Quidditch practice. "You're a great flyer and now you've got a great broom. So stop worrying." Ron couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Flying came naturally to him and Seeker was his favorite position to play, but something kept telling him that this was going to be bad.  
  
Practice went extremely well. Ron fit in perfectly well with the rest of the team and seemed to understand every play that they practiced by instinct. He caught the snitch several times in quick succession and by the end of practice Jareth was smiling brightly.  
  
"We're saved! There's no way Ravenclaw will beat us on Saturday, not with such a great seeker on our side."  
  
"I told you you'd be brilliant." Rupert said coming down out of the stands and joining the team as they walked towards the locker room. "You should believe in yourself more mate." Ron wanted to be humble, but he couldn't help but smile. He had done well. Maybe all those bad feelings he had been having were just his nerves getting the better of him.  
  
"Personal I think it's pathetic. Is Potter the best you could do? I suppose it's because of his father isn't it. Saint Potter jr – riding in on the family broom to save Gryffindor from a defeat they so desperately deserve." It was Malfoy. He was strutting across the Quidditch pitch towards them.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy," Jareth called.  
  
"Don't listen to him Ron – he's just upset that we found a replacement Seeker so soon, especially one as good as you. He was probably the one who injured Wood in the first place – hoping that we would have to pull out of the Cup." Tara said continuing to walk towards the looker room, but they rest of the team didn't follow her, they were flanking Ron.  
  
"Oh yes Weasley I'm so upset that you found this pathetic replacement. If he can catch the snitch then I'm a mudblood - speaking of mudblood's I noticed your mother's getting fat Potter. What's the matter, did she spend too much time around Weasley's whale of a grandmother?"  
  
"She's pregnant you moron." Ron said laughing to himself. Was this the best Malfoy could do?"  
  
"Oh is she now? That's interesting – so who do you think knocked her up? Only my father said you mother was a little whore who would do anything for a little attention. I can't imagine that's changed just because she had you and your father got sucked into marrying her." Ron's eyes blazed with anger and he started to run across the pitch. Dropping his broom to the ground and forgetting he even had a wand Ron attacked Cian with all the strength he could muster. Punching him, kicking him – trying to hurt Cian in any way possible. The rest of the Gryffindor team was right behind him, but they didn't help Ron like he thought they would instead they pulled him off Cian.  
  
"Come on Ron – he's not worth it." Jareth said pinning Ron's arms behind his back and dragging him back across the pitch.  
  
"He called my mother a whore!" Ron said struggling against Jareth, trying to break free.  
  
"He's trying to get to you; he wants you to get in so much trouble that you won't be allowed to play Saturday." Tara said taking one of Ron's arms and helping her brother drag him away.  
  
"And you're well on your way to giving him what he wants." Parker said getting in front of Ron so that he couldn't get directly to Cian.  
  
"Ron he called our grandmother a whale, but you don't see us attacking him. He's just upset that our teams better then his." Rupert said picking up Ron's broom and joining the team as they walked into the locker room. He sounded calm but Ron could tell he was furious.  
  
"He called – my mother – a whore!" Was all Ron could say before he stormed into the showers. That stupid Malfoy git. Ron took out his frustration by ramming his balled fist into the tiled wall. He knew he had over reacted, well not over reacted – he had reacted just fine, but maybe he shouldn't have been so violent. The others were right. Malfoy had been baiting him and he had fallen for it; probably getting himself into a huge amount of trouble in the process, but it was worth it. He had gotten to punch Malfoy and that was a beautiful thing. Ron reached out his hand to turn on the cold water – that would help him calm down – and saw blood dripping down his knuckles. He looked to the wall he had punched. The tiles were broken, some at sharp angles, and he saw blood.  
  
"Oh crap." Ron whispered. Some of the cuts were deep, he would need to have them healed. That would mean he would have to go to the Hospital Wing. He would have to admit he had been fighting again. He walked back to the locker room, the team was still standing there some of them were pulling off their pads and some were talking about what had just happened. Ron walked past them all and headed back out onto the pitch wrapping the side of his robes around his hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Ron muttered to himself as he passed Cian, who was still on the ground apparently writhing in pain.  
  
"Ron wait up!" Rupert called after Ron. He had seen Ron leaving the locker room and had come running after him.  
  
"I need to get to the Hospital Wing." Ron said once Rupert had caught up to him.  
  
"Why?" As an answer Ron unwrapped his hand and let Rupert see the cut on his knuckles. "How did that happen?"  
  
"I punched the wall."  
  
"Well that was stupid."  
  
"I see that now, but I can't go back and undo it."  
  
"What are you going to tell Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"I have no idea." The Hospital Wing was deserted when they got there. Rupert went to get Madame Pomfrey while Ron took a seat on the nearest bed.  
  
"What have you gotten up to now?" Madame Pomfrey asked hurrying out of her office. Ron unwrapped his hand again and she made a disapproving noise. "How in the world did you do that?"  
  
"I um – Quidditch accident."  
  
"How did you shred your hand like this playing Quidditch?"  
  
"Um – well I..."  
  
"If you don't want to tell me maybe you'll tell your parents." Madame Pomfrey said walking to a fireplace.  
  
"Oh you don't have to bother them."  
  
"Nonsense," she said casting a glimmering powder into the fire. He couldn't hear what she said since she was talking into the fire, but seconds after she spoke his parents appeared one after the other.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" His mother asked hurrying to his bedside.  
  
"Nothing serious – I just hurt my hand during Quidditch."  
  
"Don't lie Ron." His father said taking Ron's hand in his and examining it carefully. "This is no Quidditch injury."  
  
"Were you fighting again?" His mother asked and he looked down at his shoes as Madame Pomfrey took his hand and began healing it.  
  
"Ronald."  
  
"Technically I didn't hurt my hand fighting."  
  
"Technically?"  
  
"Alright – I got in a fight with Malfoy, but only because he called you a whore. He said you'd do anything for attention while you were at school and that Dad only married you because you had me. The team pulled me off him, but I was still angry and I punched the wall in the showers. The tiles broke and cut up my hand." His father wrapped his arm around his mother who was visibly hurt by what Malfoy had said.  
  
"Ron you have to ignore Malfoy when he says things like that. He only says them to get you angry. Trust me his father was the same way."  
  
"Did you ever get in a fight with him?"  
  
"A fist fight? Only once."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Actually it was because he insulted my parents."  
  
"Your hand will be fine. Just keep it bandaged and stop fighting. I can't spend my whole life mending Potters." Madame Pomfrey said wrapping up Ron's hand and heading back to her office.  
  
"How can you lecture me if you did the same thing at my age?" Ron asked as his father lead him out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Actually I was fifteen when that happened and I'm not lecturing you I'm warning you. Getting in fights all the time is going to get you in trouble."  
  
"It certainly will." A cold voice said. Professor Snape was walking down the hall towards them. Flouting in the air in front of him was a stretcher carrying Cian Malfoy who had passed out. "The Slytherin team found Mr. Malfoy on the pitch where you left him and called me down to help. I reached him just before he passed out and you should know that before he passed out he named his assailant."  
  
"He called my mother a whore."  
  
"Your actions can not be excused. You have just lost your house fifty point and you'll be serving a month of detentions with me. Now step aside I need to get Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." Ron watched Professor Snape walk Malfoy's stretcher into the Hospital Wing and saw his father glare at Professor Snape's back.  
  
"He always has been the Malfoy lap dog. That will never change." His father said bitterly walking further down the hall and pulling Ron along with him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." His mother answered for his father.  
  
"Anyway Ron I want you to promise us something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise you wont fight."  
  
"But what if he..."  
  
"You have to be the bigger person Ron. Be better then I was. Don't fight with him anymore."  
  
"Alright Dad, I promise I won't fight with him anymore."

AN: Yeah 'cause that'll happen wink wink So review, let me know what you think. : )

**myman-harry526 **- thanks

**Malfoy vs Potter** - : )

**HuNnIe - **Ron is well on his way to becoming the next chapter and yeah he will get closer to his parents.

**Monkeyfeet180** - : )

**Solon** - : )

**HOBOrules** - hope this chapter is long enough for you : )

**LisaBlack1** - I'm glad you like this story so much


End file.
